if she ran
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Random story for peoples enjoyment


**Yay! story! BrambleXSquirrel story. They are like my fav. Couple! Here we go!**

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V.**

It has been four moons since Hollyleaf had told the clans that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her and her brother's parents, not mine and Brambleclaw's. I ran from that gathering and into the woods behind the Horseplace. I have friends. Their names are Pebble, a gray she cat with blue eyes, and Mint, a White she cat with black paws. We live in a small cave. My rouge name is Sun.

"Hey Sun! Lets hunt!" Pebble meows as the tree of us wake up.

"Okay!" I meow and we pad out of the cave. We pad tword the Horseplace.

"I wonder how Smoky is?" Mint asks and we laugh. Smoky is her Mother's brother. Her mother lives in the twoleg place but Mint choose to live in the forest.

"Common. Lets hunt!" Pebble meows and I head tword a clearing I know of with a beech tree in the middle. I see a mouse nibbling the nuts. I quickly catch it. I hear the bracken on the side of the clearing russtle and I quickly hide myself in the tree. A white tom, Dark tabby tom, light brown she cat, and Flame colored tom pad out of the bracken.

"SUN!" I hear Mint call. I growl. The cats look in my direction. I hop down and run tword my friends.

"Run to the oak clearing and hop into the tree." I meow and we run tword another clearing. This time there is a oak tree in the middle. We stash our prey in a hole near the top and hide in the branches. The strange cats circle around the tree.

"We just want to talk." The Flame colored tom meows and we look at each other. I smirk at Mint and I push Pebble onto the ground.

"Pebble, you talk." Mint meows while I laugh.

"HEY!" She meows in surprise and leaps to her paws.

"Um Hi, I am Pebble and that is Mint and the furball up there is Sun." Pebble meows and I stop laughing.

"Hey! Your the Furball!" I meow and leap out of the tree. I land lightly on my paws. I made a big jump.

"You pushed me out of the tree!" She meows and I smirk.

"And I love doing it." I meow and leap into the tree.

"Okay... I am Firestar and this is Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Cloudtail." The Flame colored tom meows and the three of us stare at each other. I growl softly.

"Um..." Pebble says and looks up at Mint for help.

"Why don't you come with us back to our cave. You look like you need some rest." Mint meows and hops from branch to branch down the tree.

"Hey Sun! Come ON!" Pebble meows and I get ready for the leap. I leap down and land on Pebble. She falls down and I laugh.

"HEY!" Pebble meows and pushes me off. I leap to my paws. She lunges for me and I leap into the tree.

"See you at the cave!" Mint meows and leads the cats away. I start running after them. I leap over Mint with a head at least to spare. When we reach the cave, I pad over to the crack in the walls that leads to my den.

"Sun. Can one of the cats share your den. I am going to sleep in the bush. So you each choose one." Pebble meows and I growl softly. I choose Brambleclaw. I don't know why I chose him because he is the last clan cat I saw before I ran. I pad into the crack. My nest is on a small ledge a little bit above the ground.

"I am going into the forest." Brambleclaw whispers. I quietly follow him through the trees until he reaches the oak clearing. He sits down and stares at the stars.

"Squirrelflight. My love. I WILL find you." He meows and I slowly pad out.

"Hi." I meow and he looks in my direction. I am sitting by a bush.

"Um... I guess you heard that." He mutters as I pad over.

"The cat you seek is not far." I whisper and he blinks.

"You know her?" He asks, his ears perking up.

"Close your eyes and imagine her standing in front of you." I tell him and he closes his eyes. I pad into the moonlight and sit down.

"Open them." I whisper and he opens them. He stares and gasps in surprise.

"Squirrelflight. You are Sun." He whispers and I nod. I slip next to him.

"Yes I am. For the last four moons, this has been my home. Ever since..." I trail off and Brambleclaw looks at me.

"I forgive you for everything. I just wish I had found you sooner." He whispers and curls his tail around me.

"I love you. I always have and always will. No matter what happens." I purr and he nuzzles me.

"I love you two." He purrs.

"Know, lets try to get some sleep. Lets keep me being Squirrelflight a secret okay? I want them to figure it out themselves." I whisper and he nods. We pad out and curl up in our nests. I quickly fall asleep.

The next day, Pebble prods me awake. I open my eyes and growl. She squeaks and runs out of the den. I shake my pelt and sprint into the clearing. I see Pebble and Leafpool talking quietly, their backs to me. I creep a long the side. I am now a tail length away from her. I leap and she falls down.

"SUNNNNNNN!" She hisses as I leap off her. I sprint over to Mint.

"Sun. Do you two HAVE to argue right now!" She mews and Pebble leaps up.

"Sorry. She woke me up." I mew and she nods.

"Would you guys like to stay for a while?" I ask and they all nod. Brambleclaw smirks.

"Sun!" A cat meows and pads in.

"SNOW!" I meow as she pads over.

"How was visiting mother?" Mint asks and Snow smirks.

"Good. Who are they?" Snow asks, pointing to the clan cats.

"I am Firestar and this is Cloudtail, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw." Firestar meows and Snow nods.

"Snowy, Pebble, Minty, and Sunny. A nice surprise." A voice meows and I growl. Four toms pad out. Blade, Blaze, Boulder, and Flame. The four most annoying toms in the world and Pebble's brothers.

"Oh look! The rats left the nest!" Mint retorts and Blade smirks.

"Hmmm. The last I recall, you were the rats." Blaze retorts and I growl.

"What are you doing here?" Pebble asks.

"Hmmm. Just visiting, little sis." Boulder meows and Pebble tenses.

"I am not THAT little!" She mews and I laugh.

"Sure. Sure." Snow meows and Pebble frowns.

"Seriously. What are you doing here?" I ask and slip out from my hiding place behind Mint and Snow.

"Ah. The lovely Sun." Flame meows and I smirk.

"Why are you hear?" Mint asks.

"Fine. We heard there were clan cats and came to check on you guys. See if you needed any help." Blade meows and I look at the three others.

"Okay, Blaze, and Boulder go with Snow and Pebble to show the clan cats around." I tell them and they all pad away. Blade and Flame pad over.

"Come on." Mint says to Blade and the two of them pad away. I follow Flame through the forest.

"How's Pine and the kits?" I ask him and he smirks. Pine is his mate. She recently had his kits.

"They are good. We named the she cat Bird and the tom Vole." He meows and I purr softly. He was a good friend of mine. When ever our two groups saw each other, we always insulted each other and then laugh about it. We were all actually friends.

"That cat, Brambleclaw. I feel like I know him." Flame meows and looks around.

"Ya. Cause I told you about him." I mew and he nods. We catch two squirrels and four mice. We pad back to camp. The others are all back.

"Okay, deal your prey out and then grab something." Mint meows and I nod.I deal the prey out and pad into the forest. I wasn't hungry. I padded to a hollow tree by the river. I swiftly leaped into the tree. I would of had to climb if I wasn't a good jumper. I lau down in the moss and look down at the river. After a while, a cat pads out and I hide. I watch the cat. It is Sandstorm. Brambleclaw pads out and Sandstorm looks at him.

"Sandstorm? What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw asks, surprised.

"I am going to help you find my daughter! Now show me to where you are staying!" Sandstorm says and Brambleclaw leads her away. I run through the tree branches. Pebble is sitting in front of me. I sneak up and push her down. She mews in surprise and Brambleclaw pads into the clearing with Sandstorm.

"Pebble!" Blaze meows and leaps to his sister's side. I leap down all the way from the branch and land lightly on my paws.

"Sun! I LOVE IT!" Snow laughs and I smirk.

"SUN!" Pebble growls and I stop laughing. I leap into the tree and climb up to my branch where I was before.

"That is your best yet!" Mint meows and I laugh.

"Watch!" I meow and climb ten branches higher. I leap down and land lightly on my paws. Pebble goes to attack and I leap out of the way.

"Pebble. Calm down. You know how much fun Sun has pushing you out of trees. You are never going go stop her so just stop!" Flame meows and he stifles a laugh. Pebble pads into camp. Brambleclaw leads Sandstorm in and I pad behind them with Snow. Pebble leaps on Snow and mews in confusion.

"Sorry. I thought Sun was there." Pebble mutters and Snow leaps up. I collapse on the ground laughing. The two she cats glare at me and I laugh harder. Firestar pads into camp and stares at Sandstorm. "I have had a sign. Bluestar told me that what we are looking for is close." Firestar meows and Leafpool and Cloudtail cheer while Brambleclaw smiles. Sandstorm and Firestar are talking and I see them stare from time to time at me. I sigh and Pad over to Snow.

"Mint tells me you pushed Pebble out from our hiding place in the oak. Good job!" Snow meows and I purr softly.

"It was REALLY funny." Mint meows and sits on my other side. I see Brambleclaw glance at me.

"Dose he know?" Pebble asks as she pads over. I nod my head.

"He's the only one though." I whisper and they all nod.

"Well, we three are going hunting with my brothers so see you later." Pebble meows and the seven of them pad away. Firestar and Sandstorm pad over and sit near me. I look at them.

"Um, hi?" I meow uncomfortably.

"Don't lie. We know who you really are." Firestar meows and I tense up.

"Who am I?" I ask and Sandstorm purrs.

"Honestly, Squirrelflight. Don't kid with me." Sandstorm whispers and rests her muzzle on my shoulder. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"How did you find out?" I ask and my mother withdraws from me.

"Honestly, my dear. As soon as you landed on the ground after you pushed that she cat put of the tree, I could tell it was you." Mother meows and I purr.

"Does he know?"/Firestar asks, pointing to Brambleclaw.

"Of course. We made up, By the way." I meow and Brambleclaw pads up. We touch noses after Firestar and Sandstorm pad away. Leafpool and Cloudtail were asleep. He wraps his tail around me and I press against him.

"Who was that other tom. He seemed pretty friendly." Brambleclaw asks and I smirk.

"That is Flame. He already has a mate. They have two kits. He is just a friend. I only love you, you jealous furball." I meow and nuzzle him.

"I am NOT jealous!" Brambleclaw protests and I purr.

"It's okay. I like it when you are jealous. It's nice to know you care." I meow and he nuzzles me. I find the perfect spot under his chin. We sit there until leaves fall around us. I leap to my paws and we jump out of the way as a shape falls down. Pebble lands on the ground. Snow and Mint leap down.

"HEY! Why'd you push me!" Pebble meows and I laugh.

"Good job. But not as good as I do it." I laugh. Brambleclaw pads over to an angry Leafpool. I see her run out of camp. I run after her. I know Brambleclaw is following me. I find her at the river. Brambleclaw stays crouched in a bush.

"Leafpool?" I mew and She spins around.

"Sun. He loves some one else." Leafpool growls. Her narrowed eyes widen and she stares at me.

"Squirrelflight." She whispers and I nod.

"That's why." Leafpool meows and I nod again. She nuzzles me and I purr.

"But How? Why not come back? Why run?" She asks and I lick her shoulder. I beckon for Brambleclaw to come next to me. Leafpool looks at him and nods.

"I understand now." She meows and I nuzzle Brambleclaw.

"Come on. Time to tell the clueless Cloudtail." I meow and lean against Brambleclaw. He purrs and we pad into the camp. Cloudtail pads over, looking confused. He freezes and stares at me.

"Squirrelflight." He whispers and I nod.

"Okay. Now everyone knows." Leafpool meows and I laugh. Yup.


End file.
